Saiyan Saga: Kill it with Bleach
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: New and surprising situations arise with the arrival of one lone saiyan into Soul Society. Blood, species, and other unknown mysteries will be called into question. Will they survive her?
1. Prolouge

**AN: This is what would have happened had Annya died when Frieza's men initially attacked Leta. The majority of this story will involve BLEACH, and is filled with headcanon's. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: All properties related to Dragonball Z and Bleach belong to their respective owners. No profit is made from this fanfiction. **

Prologue

'_Why…'_

Her fingers clenched her hair tighter as she curled into a smaller ball. She buried her face deeper into her bent knees, tail wrapped tightly around her waist, as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

'_Why?! What went wrong? I never meant for this to happen…' _

She bit her tongue to stop the frightened whimpers from escaping, they'd give away her location.

'_I just wanted some time to think, I was going to go back… I hadn't run away for good!' _

She locked her muscles in place in hopes of stopping her shaking.

'_I'm not a traitor! I didn't abandon my station! I just… Why did the king send her to get me? I've done nothing wrong!'_

She chanced a glance at the still smoldering corpse just in her line of sight, the singed red hair and armor giving away the body's identity. The breeze changed, causing the scent of burned flesh to smack her in the face.

'_Why did Lord Frieza send them?! Why did they kill Annya?!' _

Out in the open, away from her line of sight were a troop of Frieza's elite soldiers. They'd come out of nowhere when Annya had tried to take her home. She hadn't had much time to think before Annya had shoved her into the crevice in the rock and ordered her to stay put. –_Don't move until I come to retrieve you -_ she'd said. She'd thought to disobey at first, until the sounds of combat reached her ears and Annya's corpse crashed into the ground.

She sat in her hiding spot, the voices of the soldiers the only sign they were still there. Her eyes still locked on Annya. Whatever reason they were there, they were there to kill her, she just knew it in her gut. They'd dispatched Annya easily; there was no way she'd get out of that alive. But, she couldn't stay in her spot forever, what if they found her?

She took slow, deep breaths, eyes tightly shut in an attempt to calm herself down. The queen said –_one must keep a clear head in the face of fear_-, she couldn't think if she was scared. Her options were simple, leave her spot and die or stay and die. Either fight and die like a true Saiyan, or die like a coward…

She clenched her fists, eyes now clear of tears, as she unraveled herself from her ball. The outcome was clear; she was Leta, the chosen princess of Planet Vegeta. Chanting that like a mantra in her mind, she erupted from her hiding place and faced them head on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leta waited anxiously as the pod settled into the soil of the planet. Her jaw clenched as she double checked that she'd arrived at the right coordinates. This was her one chance to rest without the fear of Frieza's men; she did not want to miss it. Reassured she was on the right planet, she opened the pod and stepped out into the sunlight. The area around her crater was filled with green trees and the sounds of native life. She could smell a river nearby, probably with drinkable water. She couldn't sense anything dangerous within her area. With a sigh, Leta let herself relax, and ran her hands through her tangled mane. Then, she turned her attention to that river; she was in desperate need of a bath.

As she got closer the sounds of splashing made themselves known. Leta paused as she waited, crouching low into the foliage as she continued. She could hear voices. The planet's natives, she guessed. But the closer she got the more her instincts flared in her head.

Leta narrowed her eyes on the men and child in front of her. They were strong, very strong, but...familiar. Her nose twitched as she stayed hidden away from them. Apparently they were monstrously because they brought out a great creature of the water and started to prepare a fire. The smell made her stomach grumble but she held her position.

Well, she tried to. As soon as the sound caught her attention, it caught one of the others' too. The adult male looked up at her and smiled, waving his arm at her. Leta jumped back from the bushes, away from them, and kept retreating when the man got up from his spot on the ground.

'Shite! Shite, shite, shite!' Leta cursed herself as she continued to back away, refusing to take her eyes off the threat.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" the man asked with a wide smile. "Why are you running?"

Leta snarled, not trusting his smile.

His smile faded as he looked at her, then he was suddenly gone. Leta wiped her head back and forth to try and find him. He was fast - a lot faster than she was, that was for sure. Backing up a step she ran into the very person she was trying to find.

She jumped, trying to put distance between them but she felt strong hands grab her upper arms. With a snarl, she began to struggle in his grasp.

"Sod off you bloody git!"

He tilted his head as he looked down at her. The large, spiky black hair shielding a lot of light before it got to her. But Leta wasn't fooled by his lack of hostility.

"Dad?" A boy's voice called out.

"Hold on Gohan," the man holding her spoke out.

"Need help there Goku?" Another man's voice called out; obviously it was the shorter one lacking hair that she had spotted earlier.

The fur on her docked tail stood on end as she looked back towards the river. Turning back, she narrowed her eyes at the man holding her before she raised her legs and began to kick his stomach.

"Let go you dodgy wanker!"

"Woah there," the man identified as Goku said in a passive voice. "Calm down. I just wanted to see if you were hungry."

Leta snarled and continued her assault as if she hadn't heard him.

"Not hungry huh?" He made a contemplative noise. "I think you are uh...what's your name?"

She glared at him, pausing her assault on him long enough to bare her teeth and growl.

"Stop acting daft!"

"I'm going to let go of you okay...? But I still want to know your name."

"Dad! I don't think that's a good idea! She's got a tail!" the boy called out in surprise from behind her.

Leta's eyes shot to the child behind her, when had he gotten there?

"Hah, I think we just found a female Vegeta!" The bald one joked.

At the name, Leta stilled, her eyes wide in shock.

Goku let go of her but she didn't move at first.

"Which one?" her voice came out almost childlike.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Which Vegeta?"

"There's more than one?" Asked the bald one in a mix of confusion and panic.

Leta crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed. She looked between the small group of males to try and determine just how damaged they were. They used the name Vegeta but they didn't know there had been more than one? No doubt they were trying to throw her off again. She wasn't going to let them get the better of her.

"Prince or King?" Leta bit out, the harsh side of her voice returning.

"So you are a girl saiyan," the young boy said with a touch of wonder and curiosity in his voice.

Leta stared at the child before turning her attention back to the two adults.

"Prince or King?" She repeated.

"Well he's always going on about being the prince of Saiyans," Goku answered her. "But I don't think it really counts anymore, do you?"

Leta stared at him incredulously, they were referring to the prince in such casual tones…

"Do you know Vegeta?" Goku asked.

She narrowed her eyes, her mouth drawn into a frown.

"Well...if you want, we can take you to see him. But right now I'm starving," the infectious Goku smile was back on his face as he put his hands over his stomach.

Leta took a half step back, prepared to escape.

"Are you going to run?" The child asked, drawing her attention to him. "It's okay if you're scared. But you don't have to be if you're not here to blow up the planet or kill people."

She clenched her fists.

"Shut up, bloody prat."

Goku frowned as he tried not to take a defensive stance. He knew that the lady was scared. But that was no reason to be so mean...

"You don't have to yell at him. It's not every day we meet a girl saiyan...he was only trying to help." Goku mumbled.

Leta turned to him with a snarl.

"I don't need help!"

"Everyone needs help once in a while," Goku smiled. "By the way, my name is Goku...that's my son Gohan, and that's my friend Krillin. What's your name?"

Leta once again stilled in shock.

"Goku…? You're Goku…?"

He nodded with the smile persisting on his face. "Yep. Have we met or something?"

"You… You killed Frieza…" She muttered, her voice almost childlike.

"Well I fought and beat him on Namek if that's what you mean. But Trunks is the one that actually killed him."

She looked at him with a furrowed brow, confusion clear on her face.

A few weeks later, and a lot of time spent away from the males she had found, Leta once again joined them for dinner. This time it was a boar or something that Goku had caught. And unlike before it was father and son...and a strange green thing that she didn't know the name of.

She approached their campfire cautiously, uncertain of the green creature.

"Oh hey Leta," Goku welcomed. "Just in time!"

"So this is the Saiyan," the green thing spoke.

Leta moved back cautiously when she heard the voice. Deep, some form of male; But the scent didn't seem to indicate a sex to her. In fact, it smelled a lot like chlorophyll and water.

"Don't worry about Piccolo, he's harmless." Goku smiled, about to chomp down on his leg of meat.

Piccolo cast a scathing look to the man. "If you are done training for the day I'm going to leave."

He couldn't stomach watching the two of them eat. It was like a horror show on the discovery channel where no detail was left out.

Leta watched the exchange as she sat down and tore herself a small piece of meat. She then began to nibble on it.

"Bye Mister Piccolo," Gohan said with a wide smile before turning to look at Leta with concern. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes." Leta mumbled between nibbles.

"You're just...not...eating a lot," Gohan said in concern, basing his opinion off of how he had seen Vegeta and his father eat (and how he was starting to eat as well).

Leta paused, looking down at her small portion in comparison to what Goku was eating.

"This is fine."

"Do girl Saiyans not eat a lot?" His curiosity peeked up as he tried to hold back his hunger for the time being.

Leta frowned in thought, trying to remember.

"No, they do."

"Are you sick?" The sounds of Goku ripping into his meat in the background made Gohan try to eat his while talking to her.

"No."

"If you say so Miss Leta."

She pondered over his question while she watched both him and his father eat. She then looked back to her small piece of meat. She wasn't sick, she knew she wasn't.

"I'm not really hungry." She muttered, placing her meat by the remains of the creature.

"Did you eat before you came?" the kid persisted in his questions despite the fact that he dug his teeth into the food.

"No," Leta paused, trying to remember when she last ate.

"Oh, okay," he seemed to take that answer for a while.

Leta looked between the father and the son. It made her feel...odd, sad even. She wasn't used to the feeling anymore - she'd been on the run too long to dwindle on any feelings of being sad. But it made her feel sick to her stomach the same way that Gohan's stare made her feel edgy.

"What?" She asked when it was obvious he wanted to ask something.

"Are there more girl Saiyans out in space?"

Goku stopped for a moment and looked up from his food. It was apparently a question they were both interested in. Especially considering how many guys of the so called 'extinct' species kept turning up on Earth over the years.

"No."

"Oh," that seemed to make him sad. "Were there a lot of them before Frieza blew up your planet?"

"Yes…" Leta answered after pondering it a moment, trying to remember that time.

"Okay.

That seemed too easy. Leta narrowed her eyes on him, "Why?"

The young child smiled nervously. "I..."

"What?"

"I was trying to figure out if Saiyans were a pair bond species."

"What?" Leta asked with a frown.

Where the hell was the kid coming from?

"Well...if there weren't a lot of females and a lot of males, males group together right?" He seemed to be trying to put the pieces together in his mind. "I just wanted to know if Dad being around Vegeta all the time was normal..."

Leta stared at him, mulling over what he'd said.

"Shananagans."

* * *

Reconstruction was a long and tasking process, both on the minds and bodies of the citizens of Soul Society. While the structures were easy to fix, the deep wound's left by Aizen's betrayal had left the people scared and untrusting of those around them. Everyone kept wondering who could be the next Aizen. The air in the Seireitei was tense as the survivors continued on with their lives.

"While ranked officers suffered almost no losses, our unseated ranks have been greatly diminished. They were lost during the direct conflict with Aizen's forces and the subsequent attacks by rogue arrancar since Aizen's incarceration. It has also been noted that academy attendance is almost non-existent and no new students have been brought in. No one wants to become a Soul Reaper after what's happened. Because of this, we are severely understaffed. " Nanao finished, adjusting her glasses.

Shunsui stared at his fukutaicho a moment, his sake glass stilled before his mouth.

"We lost more people than we can replace."

"Correct, sir." She nodded.

"And we can't replace them because everyone's too scared to sign up."

She nodded again.

"Yama-jii jii won't be happy." Shunsui sighed and set his glass down. "He hates dealing with King Yemma."

"King... Yemma?" Nanao asked, confused.

"Ah, you're too young to remember. It's been a while since we had to contact him..." he smiled, "Tell me, given how vastly populated Earth is, why aren't we over run by human souls? Even if a few thousand or more turn into hollows, that's still several million who die everyday..."

Nanao furrowed her brow in thought, now that it was mentioned, the math didn't make sense.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he paused. "We're just the tip of the iceberg here. King Yemma is the next step down."

It had been months since Leta had first stumbled into Goku and Gohan (and Krillin) on Earth. Yet there was still a lot she didn't know about them nor them about her. It would have been easier to get to know one another if she stuck around for more than an hour or two each visit but she seemed to have something else to do. Or maybe she was uncomfortable in their presence. But she seemed more at ease when she'd come upon Goku when he was sparing with Gohan. She had even helped to add an unexpected element when the boys found stones thrown at them every so often.

* * *

"You're training to fight someone." Leta observed.

"Yup!" Goku answered while continuing his spar with Gohan.

"Someone stronger than Lor... Frieza."

"Yeah, a lot stronger."

Leta frowned, she'd never imaged there could be someone stronger than Frieza out there.

"You don't know who they are."

Goku brought his spar to a halt, nodding for Gohan to take a rest before he turned to Leta.

"Well... Not exactly."

Leta stared at him with a confused expression as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Then what exactly?"

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"We just know where and when they're going to show up." He paused, "Oh, and that they're not human."

"Are they aliens?" Leta asked.

"Nope. Androids." Gohan shook his head.

"Androids...?" Leta's brow furrowed.

"They're robots made by Doctor Gero," Goku explained as he rolled his shoulders. "He's a scientist that used to work with the Red Ribbon Army. I guess when I took them down as a kid he held a grudge."

"I see." Leta nodded in somewhat understanding. She understood grudges well enough.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leta smirked as she wrapped her arm around Goku's, her legs swinging up to hit him in the face as she used his arm like a giant monkey bar. Goku was forced back a few feet as Leta landed, wiping off the small trace of blood from the corner of his mouth. He smiled – despite the fact that she looked malnourished, she was a pretty good fighter.

Gohan sat on the sidelines, watching eagerly as his dad and Leta spared again. It was easy to see that Leta was improving a lot, especially now that she had access to food. Though she still didn't eat like a Saiyan, she was getting better.

Goku landed a solid hit to her stomach. Leta folded over and clenched the area, wincing in pain. It seemed no matter how many years went by...that area was still the weakest part on her body. Glaring up at Goku, Leta dropped just in time as his fist made a new attempt at her head. She dodged forward between his legs and arched her leg up as she slipped through for a very dirty blow. Goku's whole body dropped to the ground as Leta smirked, standing up and dusting herself off.

Gohan curled into himself a bit when Leta laid her attack on Goku, knowing that a blow there hurt a lot.

"Aw, can't keep up?" Leta tormented.

Goku looked up at her with a lack of happiness that she had associated him with. Taking a step back, Leta realized she might have made a mistake. She had forgotten for a moment that he lived by a certain ethical guide...and she had apparently stepped over the line.

"Now Goku..." Leta said as she held her hands up to her chest, palms outwards as she had seen humans do time and time again.

Goku groaned as he rolled himself onto his feet, shaking himself a bit to relax his muscles. Then, he turned to Leta, his expression grim.

"That wasn't fair." He commented.

Leta stared at him a moment, watching his movements to gauge if he was going to attack.

"Goku... I'm accustomed to fighting for my life."

"Well yeah, but that was still a dirty move Leta," Goku said in his serious voice. "What if next time I pulled off your tail? That wouldn't be right to do would it?"

Leta's hair and fur puffed up, her eyes wide in horror.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Goku's serious expression was replaced with a grin. "Here monkey, monkey."

"GOKU!" Leta said as she dodged his first attempted, Goku laughing. "This is serious business!"

He made a grabbing motion with his hands as he darted forward. And the spar was back on as easy as that.

* * *

"You all are filthy!" Chichi exclaimed as she saw the trio return from their training.

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's all Gohan's fault...he shouldn't have made such a big splash."

Gohan looked up to his dad as though he were just betrayed. And perhaps he was because the next moment Chichi's admonishment was upon him solely. Goku pointed with his head to get Leta to follow him. Their house wasn't that large so getting to the bathing chamber was easy to do while Chichi lectured Gohan.

"So do you want to take a shower first?" Goku asked. "Too bad that the tub isn't filled...it would feel great to soak after dinner."

"I do not care." Leta stated, still not used to being able to bathe whenever she wanted.

Goku rubbed his head as he thought allowed, "Chichi says girls should go first...so yeah I guess that means you get to wash up first. And make sure to clean out your fingernails she hates it when there are dirty hands at dinner."

She stared at him before looking at her hands and nodding. With that, she entered the shower room and turned on the water.

Goku smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Leta looked at the strange things all around her. There were scented liquids that she were pretty sure were made to wash, but their chemical smell turned her stomach. Instead she settled on the slipper bar nearby and used it to scrub off all the dirt she could see. She even lathered some to use in her hair. When she was done, Leta shook off and reached for the absorbent fabric nearby for her hair for good measure.

When she stepped out and opened the door, Goku was waiting and using the wall as a leaning post. He looked at her for a moment as she continued to drip on the floor.

Frowning, Goku didn't move his crossed arms, "You aren't supposed to shower in your clothes."

She stared at him confused, "It's how I always wash."

Goku shook his head as he relaxed his arms. He shrugged as he walked past her. But not before giving Leta's wet tail a tug playfully.

Leta jumped, hands going to cradle her docked tail to her as she turned and hissed at the closed door of the bathroom.

* * *

Gohan smiled excitedly as he looked at Leta from across the table. Now that the meal was done, his mom had told him that it was homework time. Of course, Leta had asked what homework was, which was why he was smiling at her.

"So you've never done homework? Luck-" Gohan looked to his mom and stopped. "I mean that's sad."

"That doesn't explain what it is." Leta pointed out.

"Well it's uh...school work that you do to practice with."

"School?" Leta asked was she raised an eyebrow.

"They didn't have schools on your home planet?" Gohan asked.

"If I knew what a 'school' was..." Leta crossed her arms.

"It's a place where kids go to learn," Goku said as he patted his stomach contently. "They hold you all day and make you sit still. And they even tell you went you can eat!"

"Sounds like hell," Leta muttered.

Chichi slapped her hand down on the table. "No cussing in front of Gohan! And Goku stop talking about school like it's a bad thing."

"It sounds horrible." Leta corrected, "We had nothing like that... unless you became a scientist… even then it was more of an apprenticeship."

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Gohan commented with a smile. "What was it like?"

Leta sat for a moment, her expression contemplative as she tried to remember.

"It was... It worked."

"That doesn't explain what it was like," Gohan shot back in as polite a voice as he could make to disguise his teasing.

"I'm unsure how to explain it... It just worked." Leta shrugged.

Chichi stood up as she started to pick up some of the dishes. She nudged Gohan and Goku to help in turn, each bringing over stacks by the armful. Leta watched them for a moment transfixed by the way the human female ordered around her obviously stronger male family members. She might have only been sixteen years old when the planet was destroyed, but there were still something's she remembered quite well. One of those things was that only weak males submitted to a weak female. She had no idea why Goku or Gohan submitted to Chichi so easily.

Chichi noticed Leta's stare and narrowed her eyes. "You have a question?"

Leta furrowed her brow in thought, "How have you made such a powerful male submissive to you?"

"What?" Chichi asked baffled.

"You have made Goku and Gohan submissive to you. You are not stronger than them. So how did you do it?"

"It has nothing to do with strength," Chichi answered, almost insulted. "It's proper respect."

"Respect?" Leta cocked her head to the side, "Respect is earned through defeat… you defeated Goku?"

"Nope, I threw her out of the ring at the martial arts tournament," Goku said with a bit of pride at the memory, unloading his arm of dishes into the sink.

Leta looked between them, her confusion obvious. "I don't understand…"

"We do what she says cause she's well...she's my mom," Gohan tried to explain as he looked to her. "Didn't you listen to your parents?"

"I was given to my zeyato's family because I am female and otherwise useless to my… parents." Leta explained.

Chichi paused and looked at her for a moment. Leta refused to fidget under her stare. She would not submit so easily to this woman. But the feeling that she was being examined was not a pleasant one.

"Gohan...why don't you take her to your room and show her what homework is like?" Chichi questioned in a tone that Leta didn't know how to describe.

Gohan stared at his mom for a moment before nodding. "Sure, come on Miss Leta."


End file.
